The Beginning of Forever
by Starbucks3894
Summary: Camille was good at figuring people out. She had pretty much nailed the boys the moment she first met them. Well, all except one. It was those dark eyes of his! She just couldn't see past them. And now, more than ever before, she really wished she could.
1. The Beginning of Forever

**My first fic ever! YAY! Here goes...**

Another warm sunny day at the Palm Woods. Camille sat on a lounge chair beside the pool, soaking up the sun.

She was kinda happy to be alone. Not that she didn't crave attention and being the center of everything, but every once in awhile, it was nice to be left alone with you and your thoughts.

And right now, only one thing was occupying her thoughts. It consisted of a slender, pale boy of sixteen with deep dark eyes, and a smile that made her melt into a little puddle at his feet.

Logan.

She was supposed to be mad at him. She was supposed to not talk to him for the rest of the week. She had dodged him in the lobby this morning, and then again getting into the elevator. But she really didn't know how much longer she could keep up her wall of obstinacy. Every time he looked at her and smiled, or called her name, she desperately wanted to turn around and give him her full attention. But there was something wonderfully fun about NOT giving Logan what he wanted, for once.

Because Camille had given Logan a lot of her time and attention already, but had never counted on him ever making anything of it except thinking she was weird to like him that much.

Oh, but how things change.

She really hadn't expected him to invite her to that party. I mean, they were friendly enough. Camille just wondered why he hadn't invited the new girl, oh whats-her-name.... Oh well. Camille couldn't remember. But what she did know was the girl was a freaking knock-out, and sweet and smart, and it was definitely NOT just a rumor she had the biggest crush on Logan. And what was even weirder, she hadn't even seen her at the party. Man, did she ever miss out.

Camille didn't think she'd ever had that much fun. Ever. The antics of James and Carlos always made her laugh. Those boys sure had a nice way of always brightening the mood. The fact that Jo was there WITH Kendall, and so wonderfully happy to boot, only served to make Camille nearly drunk with glee. And to top it off, Logan had actually been hanging out with her. And no-one else. And actually seemed to be enjoying it. Or so she thought.

It would be difficult to describe how Camille felt when she figured out Logan was giving another girl the attention she thought she had pretty much nailed. She saw the blond sitting there, heard her call his name after him as he left her side, saw him coming toward herself with a beautifully executed smile on his face. He really should have been an actor. Because she could see right through him. That smile was totally fake.

She made up an excuse to get him out of her tent, and most definitely out of HERS, so she could go and have a little "chat" with the the other.

Five minutes later, everything was sorted out. Camille was left with only a slight sense of that jealousy, anger and sadness, which she felt upon first seeing Mercedes.

And, cue Logan with that ever fake, yet extremely adorable smile.

The expressions on their faces must have been enough to tell him, "_Oh yeah. You know you're gonna get it_."

So into the pool he went. He was surprisingly light, she thought even as she and Mercedes threw him, writhing arms and legs and all, into the deep end.

But she really couldn't help herself. She still adored him whether she was supposed to be mad at him or not.

So, she threw a towel at him. It was her way of softening up a little bit.

"Hey...."

"........."

"Listen, I know I was stupid. I was a jerk. You're probably really mad at me....."

"Yup." She did NOT hesitate to add, even though he looked like he wanted to say something, "In fact, I'm mad enough to NOT talk to you for a WHOLE week." She was on the point of telling him what exactly she thought of him, when she stopped. The look in his eyes was really very pitiful, and she just couldn't bring herself to bash him like she knew she should. "_Don't you dare let him walk all over you Camille. If he thinks he can just come over here, and..._" Her thoughts drifted. He was saying "_I'm sorry_" without a word. With the deep dark eyes that pierced through her to her very soul. It was enough.

"But that doesn't mean we can't dance."

The look of pure radiant joy that emanated from his face was pretty much amazing to Camille. To think her forgiveness had that much effect. But besides the relief and happiness, there was something else. A mixture of respect, and admiration, maybe? But no, there was something else, too. His eyes got this light in them. A warm, pure light. He had never looked at her like that before. It was.... weird. Totally, beautifully, wonderfully weird.

He broke her reverie by saying the last thing she expected.

"You know, you're really cool."

And once again, he looked like he wanted to go further. He looked like he could start rattling off compliments and actually mean them. Like he actually wasn't disgusted or indifferent towards her. Like he WANTED to be with her. But, already much too confused without having to deal with any of that, she silenced him by smushing her finger against his lips.

"Shhhhhhhh... No talking," she said.

And she took his hand and led him to the dance floor, a huge smile plastered on her face.

And Logan was smiling too, that same light radiating from his eyes. Those same eyes Camille always drowned in..... got lost in.....

And then, Camille was drenched. Literally. The cascade of water flooding over her head broke her out of her thoughts. It had gotten nearly dark. She was lying on her back in her lounge chair, soaking wet, coughing and sputtering, blinking the chlorine water out of her eyes. They were starting to sting. Oh man, whoever did this was gonna GET it real good!!!!

She stood up defiantly, only to see James and Kendall dunking Carlos underwater ferociously, apparently having cannon-balled in after him.

"YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!" Camille shouted.

All motion stopped. Complete silence enveloped the pool. The boys looked at her apprehensively, as if she was a ticking time-bomb, just begging to be set off.

"Oh, hahaha..... Sorry there Camille." Kendall finally spoke up sheepishly.

"Yeah, we TOTALLY wouldn't have done it if we had seen you sitting there!" James piped up, having let his death grip on Carlos' head go.

Yeah... Somehow she thought they probably would've done it anyway. And more than likely, they would've dragged her in after them.

"Don't. Ever. Do that. AGAIN." she said pointedly, with an extremely commanding air.

They all nodded their heads vigorously.

It was then Camille noticed that she had attracted the attention of pretty much everybody. Everything was quiet, a million eyes lingering on her angry, pinched face. She probably looked ridiculous. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure she knew so well. He seemed to be struggling not to laugh. Camille fought off the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck. She turned around to face Logan, looked him right in the eye, as if to tell him she knew how dumb she looked, but she didn't give a single care what he thought, spun on her bare heel, and walked primly into the lobby, nose in the air, taking care to give the boys in the pool once last death glare aiming to melt their egos with her displeasure. They cringed in fear, much to her satisfaction.

She strode quickly across the lobby, hoping to get to the elevator before it closed. It nearly shut tight, were it not for a pale, muscular arm that stuck out over her shoulder to stop it. She saw the hand against the elevator door. Long, white fingers, and short clean nails. She felt a bit warm as she felt Logan press a towel to her stomach, guiding her hands over it to secure it there. "After you," he breathed into her ear. Camille's heart did a flip-flop. She struggled to suppress it.

She walked into the elevator in the same haughty manner, rubbing the towel across her dark, wet curls. Logan walked in after her, pressing the 5. So he knew her floor number. That had never been established.

They rode in silence, till it dinged open on her floor. She walked quickly to her apartment, hearing Logan's long strides following her. She opened it, and walked inside, not shutting the door behind her. The whole place was saturated with familiarity. Crowded yet neat, the furniture they brought from their old house took up most of the living room. All the souvenirs, filling up the wall and shelf space, from everywhere they'd ever been. Tokyo, London, Brazil, New Zealand. All their memories.

Mom must not be back from work yet. Production was a taxing job. Camille had learned to live with it. It just meant she was that much more reliant on her friends. Very fitting, she had always thought. Since true friends were something she rarely came by taking up her homestead in L.A.

She became aware that Logan was standing awkwardly in the doorway, probably wondering if he was allowed entrance.

"Well, come in," she said crisply, not turning around to face him, still toweling her hair.

She heard him step inside, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked over to where she was standing, staring at a particularly colorful African mask that hung on the wall. They both stood there in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"Pretty amazing place you got here," he said.

Camille looked around the room, trying to imagine what it must look like to someone who hadn't been living here since they were twelve.

"Just my whole life, in this one room," Camille informed him. She relished the effect those words had on him.

"...You've been ALL these places?" Logan asked finally, after staring around him for awhile, taking it all in.

"Yup. Mom's in production for a big film company. They've taken up L.A for a few projects, so Mom enrolled me in the Palm Woods school, got me started in few commercials, and I've been here ever since," Camille explained to him.

Logan looked puzzled. "You've been here for awhile?"

"Four years."

"Oh. Then..... wouldn't they already be done with the projects and you could have moved on?"

Camille sent him a fierce look. He realized very quickly he'd said the wrong thing.

"I- I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! You know I want-"

"Oh I know exactly what you mean," she said smoothly. Unfortunately, she also did know what he wanted. And she knew it probably wasn't her. She felt a painfully familiar twinge of pain. Of loving with none given in return. She tried to cover it up as best she could.

"If you must know," she said with a air of wounded dignity, obviously acted out, "they've been in a bit of a slump trying to find an actress for a certain role. It takes a lot of experience to play the part and they just can't find the 'one'." Camille scoffed a little. Stupid high and mighty, prissy, little sleazy movie-business cows.

"You could do it," Logan said immediately, interrupting her mental rant. "You would be perfect."

Camille laughed. "No, not really. They think I'm overrated. Too dramatic. It's kind of a subtle role." She twiddled her thumbs self consciously.

"Oh," Logan said. A feeling of awkwardness resumed between them. Her mind drifted back to the pool, and how dumb she had looked. How dumb she must still look. Her makeup was probably dripping and smudging, her hair was a mess for sure, and her clothes were stained with the chlorine from the water.

"I know how ridiculous I look," she said dramatically, gesturing over her sorry looking attire.

Logan laughed. A deep laugh that resonated up and down Camille's spine. She nearly forgot to breath.

"No you don't," he said. "You don't look ridiculous." He looked thoughtful, then glanced around the room. Seeing a pot of flowers on the table, he plucked out a water-lily, and wound it around a few silky curls.

"There," he said, standing back to admire the effect. "B-E-A-U-tiful!" he laughed.

She laughed too. And for a second nothing was weird or confusing. There was just Logan. How he always smelled like cedar, that quirk he would get in his eyebrow when he knew you were being sarcastic, the way his eyes smile and crinkle up at the corners when he laughs, like he was right then. Just Logan. Wonderful, dream worthy, totally beautiful Logan, who could never love her. Her face fell again. He must have noticed.

He stepped closer, seeing a stray strand of hair fall out of the lily. He tucked it back behind her ear. His hand lingered, and he said, almost to himself, "You are beautiful, Camille." His eyes were searching, as if trying to find all the answers hidden in the depths of her eyes. "Always have been, always will be."

Camille's heart beat out a rapid rhythm.

"There was just one thing I meant to do. That night at the party," Logan said. They were standing very close now, almost touching.

He took her hand, and pulled her right up next to him. Bending his head down, he pressed his lips against hers.

Sparks. That was the first word that came to her mind. The feeling of it all sent her head reeling. But not too much that she couldn't return those long-awaited sentiments.

Her lips moved with his in perfect sync, his hands traveling down to her waist, arms encircling her tightly. Her arms went around his neck, hands in his dark hair.

It was over far too soon, she thought, as they pulled apart. Logan's face registered pretty much what hers did. Shock, disbelief, and utter, complete happiness.

He cupped her cheek in his palm, and whispered the words she never thought she'd hear.

"I love you, Camille. I love you so much, and I intend to never let you go."

Camille was so happy, she couldn't even speak. Her eyes did the talking for her. Logan must have gotten the message, because he pressed his smiling lips to her forehead, and then rested his chin on top of her head. She was still wrapped in his arms, and she thought she would die if he ever let go. "_Please say I'm not dreaming_," she thought. Maybe she was still asleep by the pool. Maybe the boys never splashed her. Maybe Logan never kissed her. Terror seized her heart. She had to be sure this was real. She looked up at Logan again, and kissed him fiercely.

When she was FINALLY sure it wasn't a dream, they broke apart. The realization of it all crashed into her, creating a smile so wide it threatened to crack her face in two. Logan was smiling too. Beaming actually.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, you know. Because I love you, too. And I never intend to let you let me go." She frowned slightly, trying to work that all out in her head. Then she nodded. "Yeah. I said it. So live with it."

Logan laughed again, taking her hands as his eyes studied her face, committing her to memory. She blushed, but it didn't linger. It felt right now. No awkwardness. She loved him, and he loved her. Simple bliss.

Just then, she felt like she had known him a lifetime, loved enough to last them an eternity. But she knew this was only the beginning. The beginning of something everlasting.

The beginning of forever.

**So there you have it! I'm afraid it was really short and HORRIBLY written, but I thought I'd throw it out there. Horrid ending as well. Couldn't think of anything else. I hope you're not dying of boredom. I could never live with myself. So please Please PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Appalling? Sequel-worthy? It makes it all worthwhile for me! Thank you all! xoxo **

**~ Starbucks**


	2. Author Note

**Hello my lovelies, aka people who care enough about this story to read this! I just have some stuff I thought I'd run by you guys.**

**First, I would LOOOOOVE to thank the people who reviewed my story. You know who you are! It made my day to know I'm not as horrible as I thought. Thank you to anyone who favorited, gave positive words of encouragement, or even just read it. Needless to say, I love you all.**

**Thirdly, I have a little something I thought I'd run by y'all. I have the first few chapters of a sequel written out. But I don't know if this story is popular enough to upload them. So, review! Tell me what you think! Only if I get some more reviews will I even think about uploading anything else. I can't read minds folks! I need your input! Anything; criticisms, encouragements, words of advice, ANYTHING! I have to know!**

**Again thanks to anyone who read, reviewed, or favorited. You guys are the greatest. 3**

**xoxo**

**~Starbucks**


End file.
